


Huckleberry Wine

by Solrika



Series: Blackwatch Boys [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, shimada dragon makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the only way to cheer someone up is confess your love. At least, that's how Jesse sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huckleberry Wine

“..and that’s how I got my guns. Alright, your turn.” Jesse passed the bottle over to Genji. “Tell me somethin’.”

Genji took the bottle by the neck, absently twirling it back and forth as he thought. “Hm… I’ve got a dragon in m’ skin.” 

“What? You’re fuckin’ with me.”

“Not.” Genji grinned around the lip of the bottle, tongue flicking out to taste the drops at the rim in a way that made Jesse’s mouth go dry. “I’m a Shimada. ‘s what we do. What we are. Both?” He nodded to himself, taking a sip. “Both.”

“ _Fucking_ with me,” Jesse repeated, rolling his eyes and reaching to take the bottle back. Genji batted his hands away, grinning wide enough that some of the liquor slipped out of the rent in his lips. There was a brief, half-hearted slapfight, and then Jesse sat back again, rolling his eyes at Genji’s triumphant crow. “Gonna wake Gabe, Genji.”

“Psh. It’s–what’s that you say?–it’s high midnight. Besides, we’re on the roof. No way he’d hear.” Genji took another sip, and then held out his arms. “Here. I’ll show you.”

“Show me what?”

“The dragon!” Genji flexed his wrists, wiggling his fingers. “For a battle I need my sword and the words, but to _show_ you I’ll just…” He wiggled his fingers again.

For a brief moment, nothing happened. Jesse was ready to roll his eyes, and then-–a spark of green between Genji’s fingers, an unnatural glow turning the deep dark pools of his eyes into something wild and alien. Scales made of light rippled out over Genji’s hands, turning and twisting down one arm and up the other and blooming outwards in fangs and claws and a long, sinuous tail. 

“See?” Genji and the dragon grinned at Jesse, twin fangs showing through identical rips through their mouths. “Told you.”

“Madre de Dios, Genji,” Jesse breathed. “That’s beautiful.” 

Blushing, Genji ducked his head. “Ah. Well. Thank you.” The dragon twirled between them, idly twisting around Jesse’s head and flowing past his hands, just out of reach. 

“How d’ya do it?” Jesse marveled, tracking the brilliant green scales against the night. “Is it tech?”

“No. My family has a legend–-we came from dragons. The heirs of the Shimada clan have always been able to do this.” Genji beckoned, and the dragon settled onto his arms with a whisper of a warm breeze. “I thought I’d lost it after… but no. Still here, aren’t you?” He smiled at the dragon, and then stretched out his arms again. “Thank you. You can rest now.” 

The glow faded as the dragon sank back into Genji’s skin, and with it, Jesse realized, a sense of warmth. 

Genji sighed, sitting back. “My Shimada mother had the East and West winds. I’m the South.” A beat, and then, quiet. “Hanzo has the Northwest and Northeast.”

Jesse frowned, not liking the sudden dip in Genji’s mood. “Don’t need to tell me ‘bout him.” He sat forwards, reaching for the bottle. “Actually, the turn’s over. Me now.”

Genji snorted, handing back the bottle. “As you wish.”

“I do.” Jesse took a sip, stalling and hoping to find some liquid courage in the bottle, hoping his hasty just-made-in-the-last-seconds plan would bring a smile back to Genji’s face. “My turn to say somethin’, right?”

Genji inclined his head in a graceful nod.

“Alright. Well.” Jesse took another swig, ignoring Genji’s yelp of, “That’s all the rest!” Pitching the now-empty bottle away, he grabbed for Genji’s hands, clumsily wrapping their fingers together. Genji stared down at them, then back up at Jesse.

Swallowing hard, Jesse blurted, “So my somethin’ is-–is I really like you, and I really wanna kiss you. If y’know-–if you want me to.”

Genji startled back. “You’re joking.”

“No! No, for real,” and Jesse tightened his grip before Genji could run off. “Verdad! I swear.” 

“But-–but my face is ugly.” Genji jerked a hand free to touch his face. “And you’re so handsome. And I'm--I'm broken, I'm stupid and sad and you don't want someone like me--”

“Not ugly! Different, yeah. But–but I think you’re pretty.” Jesse wasn’t sure if the liquor or the ridiculousness of his next words were making him blush. “You remind me of canyons. Always liked canyons.” He gently stroked a thumb over Genji's, offering him a lopsided smile. "And, well--we're all broken, aren't we? Wouldn't be in Blackwatch otherwise. But 's not like we're less 'cause of it." He leant forwards. "Not like _you're_ any less." 

Genji was quiet for a moment, and then whispered, “You’re really not joking?”

“Cross my heart and swear to the Virgin, Genji,” Jesse replied, trying to look as sincere as he felt. 

“Oh,” Genji breathed, and then surged forwards. 

Jesse let out an undignified squeak as their mouths collided, and then a just-as-undignified noise of enthusiasm as Genji backed off so they were enjoying a proper kiss, not just teeth clacking together. It wasn’t a perfect kiss–their hands were still crushed between their chests, and they were both a little too drunk to not be sloppy–but _oh_. Oh, it was _nice_. Genji was warm and eager and there was a flutter where his chest touched Jesse's, almost like the dragon underneath his armor was dancing. 

When Jesse finally had to break off for air, Genji’s brilliant grin almost made him lose his breath again. 

"So I take it you like me back?" Jesse gasped, grinning widely  back.

"Yes," Genji said firmly, and sealed it with another kiss. 


End file.
